Paige McCullers Double the C's Double the L's
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Paily Week Day 4 Back Stories. Emily's POV on when she first met Paige. Enjoy!


**Hey Guys! Here is Paily Week Day 4? That's back stories right? I typed this entire thing on my iPhone and emailed it to a friend who is now posting for me. That's how bad I wanted to get caught up. Do you know how annoying it is to type quotes on an iPhone? :) Anyway here you go. This is Emily's POV on the first time she met Paige. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

"To fifty years full of love!" We all raised our glasses and cheered. It was our fiftieth year of being married. Paige and I. I looked around the table and realized how lucky I was to be surrounded by such great and loving people all these years. Hanna and Caleb also together after all those years of being hot and cold and every time I look at them it makes my heart warm. Spencer finally found love again after the heartbreak of he who shall not be named. By far Aria and Ezra have come the furthest though. After many years of fighting for their relationship, the got fed up and got eloped, but at least they are still happy after all the troubles. Which leads me to Paige and I. I looked over at the love of my life and found her laughing with the rest of the group. Even after all these years I still remember the first time I saw her face.

We must have been about six or seven at the time. Outside it was raining. It was pouring. The old man was snoring. I was outside waiting for my mom to pick me up from school. It was the first day that my mom had been late picking me up from school. I waited for fifteen minutes until she showed up. At that point there were only two other students waiting with me; Paige and another kid. As my moms car pulled up so did the other kids. We both got into our car and as we drove away I looked back to find Paige sitting on the cement with her head to her knees. Her body was shaking; either from the cold or she was crying. I remember feeling so bad for that little girl as we drove further and further away, leaving her all by her lonesome.

I saw her again and again everyday as she stood by herself in the corner waiting for someone to come and scoop her up. My mom was on time every single day after the first time of being late, until one day a few week later. It was raining again, but luckily I remembered to bring my umbrella. I sat underneath the covers of the school waiting and waiting but she was nowhere to be seen. It was closing in on half an hour since school let out and it was just me and Paige left. I got up from where I was sitting and moved myself to her side. I sat down and put out my hand, "Hi! I'm Emily Fields! What's your name?"

She lifted her head from her knees and looked at me, "Umm. My name is Paige. Paige McCullers. Double the C's and double the L's" I smiled at her and she lightly smiled back, slightly shivering. She wasn't wearing a jacket and all she had on was a T-shirt and khaki shorts. I took my backpack off and unzipped it, pulling out a sweater.

I handed it to her, "I always bring a second one just in case something happens to the one I'm wearing."

She shook her head, "No. It's really pretty. I'll just mess it up like I always do."

"If you don't put it on then you will get sick. If you get sick then you will have to stay home from school. If you stay home then you won't learn. And then you won't get into college and will never get a good job!" Thinking back on it, my parents brainwashed me pretty well when it came to school.

She gave me a half smile before taking the sweater from my hands and slipping it on. We talked about school and our favorite T.V. shows for some time. I looked around and noticed that most the cars in the parking lot were gone so I looked back down at my watch. School had let out over an hour ago and still no one was there to pick us up.

"My dad says that if he or my mom aren't here before two o'clock then I should just walk home, but I live kinda far. It takes me twenty five minutes to walk home. I time it almost everyday and last week when it was raining really hard, I had to run and I made it home in sixteen minutes." She smiled as if it was something to be proud of and even at that age I could feel my heart break. She said almost everyday. She has to walk home alone almost everyday when my mom picks me up right on the dot.

I stood up and put my hand out to her, "My house is just ten minutes away from here. Let's walk there and when my mom comes home she can take you home!" I offered. She took my hand and lifted herself off the ground. "And we can watch Pokémon while we wait."

She smiled at me but it disappeared when she looked around and saw that it was pouring, "It's raining really hard out there Emily. It's going to ruin your sweater. " I pulled my umbrella out of my bag and the smile returned to her face.

"We can share." I suggested. A simple nod was all I needed and we were on our way.

We walked huddled underneath the small umbrella together while we talked about our family. Her dad was busy as a businessman and he also worked for the church. Her mom was always out of town for business. She was almost always home alone. I told her about my dad being in the military and how my mom just started working so that's probably why she was so late.

Before we knew it, we were standing on the front steps of my house. She waited at the door while I sneaked to the side of my house to find the spare key, "Bingo!" I exclaimed as I found it underneath a plant. I skipped back over to her where she was rocking back and forth on her feet, waiting patiently. I opened the door and led her into the house. We left our shoes at the door and ran to the T.V. putting the Pokémon video in the receiver.

We sat there watching an episode before I heard Paige's stomach grumble, "Want some Lucky Charms? Or CoCo Puffs?" Her face could have lit up the world in that instant. I grabbed us two bowls and the boxes of cereal while she grabbed the milk. We sat down in the living room eating on the coffee table while watching some more T.V.

Sometime later we had fallen asleep and we awoke to my mom screaming my name, "Emmy?! Are you here?"

I slowly sat up yawning, "In here mommy." She ran into the room, scooped me up and placed kisses all over my face.

"I'm so sorry! I was stuck in traffic from Philly!" Suddenly she noticed the little girl by her feet who was fast asleep. Even through all the commotion, she still managed to stay knocked out.

"Mommy mommy. That's Paige McCullers! Double the C's and double the L's. Her parents forgot about her too! So I brought her here and we watched T.V. and we ate cereal and then we fell asleep." I looked down at the mess we made on the coffee table, "Sorry I made a mess mommy. Put me down and I will clean it up!"

She shook her head and kissed me again, "Don't worry about it. I will clean up today. Why don't you wake up Paige McCullers, double the C's and double the L's and we will take her home. Her parent's must be worried sick about her."

She put me down and I sat down by Paige's side, poking her, "Paige! Paige! My mommy's home! Wake up!" She started stirring and before sitting up she started rubbed her eyes with her balled up fists.

"Uhh... Mmmmmkay." She slurred as she was getting to her feet. She looked up and stared at my mom who was staring straight back at her. "Uhh... Hello Mrs. Fields. I'm sorry I fell asleep on your floor. We were watching T.V. and we got tired." She turned around and looked outside the window to find that the rain had stopped, "It stopped raining outside! I can walk home now! Thank you for letting me use your T.V. and eat your cereal!" She turned to the door and started walking to it when she suddenly stopped and looked down at herself. She took off the sweater in one swift motion and walked back over to me. "Thanks for the sweater, Emily! I almost forgot!" She handed the sweater to me and gave me a little hug.

My mom knelt down to her height and patted her head, "How about I take you home, in return for keeping my daughter safe?"

Paige pondered it for a second, "Umm... Okay. Thank you very much Mrs. Fields!"

"Honey?" I was shaken from my thoughts by Paige's words.

"Hmm?" I said staring at her.

"You okay there? Thought I lost you for a second."

I shook my head and place my hand on her cheek, "No. I'm right here with you. Always. I love you." She pulled me in for a sweet and loving kiss.

"I love you too."

I had almost forgot where we were until Spencer's voice hit me, "To fifty years of love! And to over fifty years of making us sick with your sweet and loving crap!"

* Clink *


End file.
